


Don't count your chicks until they're hatched, and don't mess up counting dragons

by Beanmaster_Pika



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, don't touch zeno's family, the oc of little consequence hecked up, yona is unfazed by bad guys doing their bad guy things and bad guys find that a little terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanmaster_Pika/pseuds/Beanmaster_Pika
Summary: Drabble prompt: "One of them's missing."





	Don't count your chicks until they're hatched, and don't mess up counting dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to make this Yoon and lighthearted dragon shenanigans but then I thought "wait what if another random baddie tried to kidnap the gang again"

"One of them's missing."

The girl’s words gave Jian a pause. He’d captured her to hand over to the empire, and then he’d captured her friends too while he was at it. They were wanted for something; he didn’t know what, and he didn’t particularly care either. But he had the red-haired girl and her four ‘dragons,’ and he’d captured a shouty kid, too. All of them except the girl were silent, knocked out cold by an extra-powerful tranquilizer.

The girl he’d kept conscious.

But even so, he’d gotten no joy from it. He’d mocked her in the beginning, laughed at her powerlessness all tied up, but she took it with dignity, the taunts rolling off her like water off a leaf. There was something  _off_  about her, something peculiar in her fury-darkened eyes, and Jian found it unsettling. And that was  _before_  she went and said this.

All Jian had done was drag her to where her companions were imprisoned. He’d intended to unsettle  _her_  like this, had hoped to see her break and cry, but now the opposite was happening and a smile was starting to curve across her face. “What do you mean? There’s four dragons.”

“There are,” she said. The smile grew no wider, just a small upturn of her lips, but it was sharp and dangerous, something Jian would expect to see on one of his enemies on the battlefield, not on the face of a girl. “But you see… you didn’t catch them all. You caught three dragons and  _one thunder beast_. And Yoon and me, which will make them triply mad when they wake up.” She looked up at him, this small slip of a girl, and Jian couldn’t suppress a fearful shudder as her eyes burned into his face because  _that’s what was so peculiar, there were embers in them, and now those embers had been stirred into a raging fire that would destroy everything in its path_. “You’re missing the last dragon, the oldest, and he’s the most dangerous of them all.”

“You’re bluffing,” Jian decided, yanking her up. She didn’t utter so much as a whimper of pain (which pissed him off) and the fire didn’t dim in the slightest (which scared him). “I got them all. You’re just trying to scare me.”

The girl stared at him impassively, her smile gone but her certainty not. “If that’s what you wish to believe,” she said. “You’ll pay for it soon enough.” One of the men, the one with a pretty face and white hair, stirred. “He’s coming. He’s coming. _He’s here _.” Her last word was said in the barest of whispers such that Jian wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been holding her so close to his face, and then the walls shook as a loud crash came from the floor above them. Jian twisted to face the stairs in horror as he heard the screams of his subordinates growing louder and closer matching the path down to the dungeon, and then the stone door was smashed open, shards flying everywhere.__

____

____

“Sorry Zeno’s late, little miss,” said a man with skin–no, scales–as golden as his hair. “It was hard to find this place. Zeno will get you all out now.” Jian dropped the girl and tried to draw his sword, but the man was in front of him with inhuman speed and stopped him. “Zeno wouldn’t do that if he were you,” he said with a smile, and then he snatched the sword away and broke it over his knee. Tossing the pieces away, he continued, “Sharp objects are very dangerous, and you’re in enough danger already! You kidnapped Zeno’s precious younger siblings! And that’s really upsetting. So sorry-not-sorry, but I’m taking them back now.” He threw a punch that knocked Jian flat on his back, and the last thing Jian saw before his eyes rolled back into his head was the imperious, slightly smug stare of the girl’s flame-filled eyes.


End file.
